


Warm Me Up

by inkjoy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, alec lends him his hoodie, magnus in a towel, magnus is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjoy/pseuds/inkjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire alarm in the building Magnus lives in went off while he was in the middle of a shower, hence why he is standing outside in the middle of the night, cold, wet and in a towel. Luckily the cute boy who lives on the floor above,  called Alexander, is there to lend a hand, and a hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when I was going through different au ideas and one was basically 'It's two am, we're standing outside of our apartment building bc someone pulled the fire alarm, and you look cold and unprepared, do you want to share my blanket? au' and it inspired me to do something a bit different but still cute. It's very short but it was written in about 15 minutes while I was supposed to be sleeping so what can you do.

Magnus was cold. And in a towel. And uncomfortable.

Usually, Magnus wouldn’t mind people seeing him with little to no clothes on, but even if he felt up to it right now, his whole seductive look was sort of ruined by his violent shivering. Which was to be expected considering he was standing outside in the middle of the night, still wet from the shower, and wearing only a towel.

God, he hated when someone’s fire alarm went off.

Someone who had obviously had sense to grab warm clothes before going outside in autumn was his current life-ruining crush Alexander Lightwood. The black haired, blue eyed beauty lived on the floor above him and was painfully shy, not to mention completely oblivious when someone –namely Magnus- found excuses to talk to him so they could hit on him.

The boy of his frequent and explicit fantasies wasn’t alone though, he was currently conversing in a huddled group with two other unfairly attractive people. The girl had a stunning resemblance to Alec, so Magnus figured she was most likely a relative. The blonde, however, had no such likeness, and was the type of person you’d expect to be plastered on the cover of magazines.

They made a striking pair standing there next to each other, Alec and this mystery man, one tan and blonde, the other pale and dark. They also looked utterly at ease at being in each other’s personal space.

Probably his boyfriend then, Magnus thought with a miserable shiver.

As if sensing that Magnus was thinking about him, Alec looked up from his conversation and his eyes sought out Magnus’ own. Alec’s eyes then crinkled in concern as they took in Magnus’ cold and wet appearance.

He said something to his two companions and broke away from them to head over to Magnus. As he got closer he pulled off the hoodie he had been wrapped in, leaving him in sweats and a white singlet that slid upwards to reveal a immaculate torso before Alec smoothed it back down.

Wow, was Alec ripped. If Magnus thought he was hot before… His eyes travelled appreciatively over his well-muscled arms that were usually hidden under baggy sweaters. Magnus also noticed the black tattoos that stood out on his pale skin and snaked up his arms and down past the neckline of his shirt.  He felt the overwhelming urge to find out exactly where each tattoo was and how far down they travelled down his body.

“Here,” Alec said, offering the hoodie to him with a shy smile, “take it, you look cold.”

“But then you’ll be cold.” He protested, even as he reached out for it. The material was soft and well-worn.

“I’ll be fine.” Alec insisted, “You look like you need it much more than me anyway.”

Magnus was suddenly and uncomfortably aware of his appearance. Like the fact he was wearing only a towel, his hair was hanging limply either side of his face and dripping down his neck, and his face was bereft of make-up. He felt exposed.

Magnus took the hoodie and slid it over his head, sighing blissfully as he was at once surrounded by warmth and Alec’s scent. He also slid the hood on, hiding his wet hair and casting his face in shadows.

“Thank you Alexander.” He said, then winked, “maybe I can make it up to you by making us some coffee to warm us up once we’re allowed back inside.”

“Oh,” Alec blinked, eyes flicking over to the two who were still huddled together, “Well…”

“Forget it.” Magnus muttered with a sigh, feeling a lot more disappointed then he was willing to admit. Of course he had to have to the life ruining crush on someone who was already taken. “You probably want to get back to your boyfriend anyway.” Tall, blonde and hot was possessive too, considering how he was watching them both with narrowed eyes.

“My _boyfriend_?” Alec spluttered and followed Magnus’ gaze. “Jace? You think _Jace_ is my boyfriend?” He said incredulously.

Magnus was beginning to think he’d made a mistake somewhere. “Well, you two looked awfully close…”

Alec stared at him. “Of course we’re close, he’s my _best friend_ ,"  Magnus didn’t allow himself to get his hopes up, there was a lot of things people could do and still call themselves ‘best friends’.

“And my brother!” Alec cried.

Oh. Well, that changed things. “Sorry, but you look nothing alike. “ Magnus couldn’t help but point out.

Alec’s eyes were still wide and horrified, like Magnus had suggested that, well, that he was in a relationship with his brother.

“He’s adopted.” Alec explained once he’d recovered from his shock.

While Magnus felt mildly chagrined, he still pushed through to ask, “So about that coffee…?”

“I can’t” Alec said regretfully, “I want to, believe me, but I’m honestly afraid to leave them alone in my apartment unsupervised. It was Isabelle, that’s my sister over there, who set of the fire alarm you know. She was trying to make toast.”

Magnus laughed. “Are they staying for long?” He asked innocently.

“Just a couple more days, thank god. Apparently my apartment is too ‘depressing’ as well as ‘horribly boring’.” Alec rolled his eyes but his fond smile betrayed his annoyed tone.

Magnus smiled wistfully at the obvious love for his siblings, it sucked to be an only child sometimes.

“But uhh… maybe once they’ve left, I could take you up on that coffee?” He asked shyly, ducking his head and looking up at Magnus through his lashes.

“I’d love that Alexander. I look forward to it.” He said honestly.

Before they could say anymore, the firemen called out that everyone was allowed to return to their apartments. Alec took a step back towards his siblings, “I’ll see you then.”

Magnus nodded, before a thought occurred to him. “Wait!”

Alec paused, half-turning to look back to him curiously.

“What about…” Magnus lifted his arms, bringing attention to the over large hoodie he was still wrapped up in.

“You can hold onto it for a while.” He said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Besides,” he added, hesitating a moment before taking the plunge and adding, “you look cute in my clothes.” Before he turned away and scurried back to Jace and Isabelle who were making impatient gestures at him.

Magnus felt his own cheeks flush at the praise and a smile made it’s way onto his face as he headed back inside. Maybe next time there was a fire alarm, Alec could wrap him up in his arms instead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then isabelle and jace tease alec about his daaattteeee but also are really happy and catch magnus one day and interrogate him before deeming him acceptable and then they leave and alec goes for coffee and then stays for lunch and then they end up spending the whole day together and alec never really leaves and offically moves into magnus's apartment 6 months later. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write a sequal at some point.


End file.
